The instant invention relates to systems for mounting a game camera to a tree. Game cameras (also known as trail cameras) are well-known to hunters, game managers and law enforcement personnel. The owner of a game camera or cameras place the cameras unattended at a desired location. Movement of game animals within the range of a camera activates the camera to record an image or images or video in digital form. Since game cameras are usually left unattended at remote locations, game cameras are subject to theft. Theft of game cameras is a serious problem.